


Mathematics

by KedakaiOkami



Series: Original Beyblade Drabbles [4]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedakaiOkami/pseuds/KedakaiOkami
Summary: Rei comes to Japan for a visit and ends up helping Takao with his homework.I actually hate mathematics and am in no way qualified to advise on how to solve mathematical problems
Series: Original Beyblade Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mathematics

“Aw man, I hate homework!” Takao complained as he stared at his jotter and textbook. “Hiromi, give me the calculator.”

“No way, you’re supposed to answer those without a calculator. And anyway, you have to show your workings or the teacher will fail you. You’ve had all week to do those sums, why’d you leave it to the last minute?”

“It’s not the last minute. I have all night,” Takao pointed out.

“Rei’s flight arrives today,” Hiromi reminded him. “And we promised we’d meet him. You said you’d help him with his bags because of his injury.”

“How did Kyoujou say he hurt himself?” Takao asked.

“Kyoujou said it was something about a training exercise gone wrong involving Gao. He got distracted and fell or something. Kyoujou couldn’t make it out because Rai and Rei were fighting over the phone. Rei didn’t want us to worry and Rai wanted to make sure he wasn’t able to strain it further.”

“Gao was thinking about food,” Kai stated bluntly as he entered the room. “We know how hopeless he gets then. He lost his footing while they were climbing and Rei stupidly managed to dislocate his elbow when he stopped Gao falling further.”

“You can dislocate your elbow?” Takao asked.

“You can dislocate any joint, you idiot,” Hiromi snapped at her classmate before turning to Kai. “So how do you know?”

“I called the hotel they were staying at shortly after Kyoujou ended his call and I spoke to Rei directly. He said he can manage just fine without any help and that he doesn’t want a fuss. Besides, he only has one bag.”

“That’s tough. I said I’d help him and I’m not going back on my word!” Takao responded.

Kai smirked, “Well then I’d say you’ve got a maximum of five minutes to finish your homework because it’s a short flight.”

“Then I’ll do my homework later,” Takao reasoned.

“As long as you don’t forget” Kai pointed out.

“Takao, give me your beyblade,” Hiromi demanded.

“What?!” Takao exclaimed.

“You’ll get it back when you’ve done your homework,” Hiromi assured him.

“That’s a good idea,” Kai commented. “Don’t argue, just do it. Or you’re going to make us late. And you’ll be going back on your word.”

“Okay, okay,” Takao relented, taking out his beloved beyblade and holding it out towards Hiromi. “Fine, here.” Hiromi smiled as she accepted the beyblade and put it into her pocket for safe keeping before the three of them set out.

When they reached the airport it wasn’t too long a wait for Rei, coming in on an undelayed flight from Hong Kong. His left arm was in a sling and Takao wasted no time in taking the Chinese teen’s bag from him. “Takao, really, I’m fine,” Rei commented as he tried to retrieve it.

“Hey, I told Kyoujou to tell Rai that I’d take it for you so you wouldn’t hurt yourself. Don’t make me out to be a liar,” Takao responded.

“So how long do you have to keep your arm in that sling, Rei?” Hiromi asked.

“A few days,” Rei answered.

“I guess that puts you out of the upcoming tournament,” Hiromi mused.

“It’ll be better by then,” Rei replied. “It just means I won’t have as much practice beforehand.”

“It’ll only be better by then if you’re careful,” Kai pointed out.

“That’s why I’m following the doctor’s orders about keeping the sling on. It doesn’t even hurt right now,” Rei replied.

“Pain killers?” Kai asked.

“Anti-inflammatories,” Rei answered and Kai nodded his head in acceptance.

“Don’t forget your homework,” Hiromi reminded Takao as they reached the dojo.

“Don’t remind me,” Takao complained. “I hate double figure multiplication! It’s easier with a calculator.”

“Split it up then,” Rei commented as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You’re speaking to Takao,” Kai pointed out.

“Oh yeah,” Rei responded and the two of them snickered at their joke.

“Oh, ha ha, funny!” Takao snapped. “If you’re so smart you work out thirty six times eighty four!”

“That’s all?” Rei asked.

“Rei, don’t tell him the answer,” Hiromi spoke up. “He has to do it himself and show his working, or else he fails.”

“I can help him but make him do it himself,” Rei replied.

“You’ll help me?” Takao asked eagerly.

“Sure,” Rei answered with a nod.

“You’re the best!” Takao commented, about to express his gratitude boisterously, but was stopped by Kai who reminded the younger teen about Rei’s arm. Takao grinned sheepishly and nodded before returning to his homework, this time with Rei.

“Should we really let him do that?” Hiromi asked Kai.

“It’ll give Rei something to do which doesn’t require him using his arm. He’s not going to actually give Takao the answers. Let him have this,” Kai responded with a shrug.

Hiromi nodded, “I guess.” Kai sat down on the sofa and picked up a book on mythology, flipping through it. Hiromi sat down next to him and smiled shyly when he glanced up at her. Kai’s mouth twitched up to return the smile before turning his attention back to the book and Hiromi felt her cheeks warm up. She tried to focus on listening to Rei help Takao to distract herself.

“Four times thirty six. Right. Now double that and times it by ten and that gives you your eighty times. Okay, add both totals. There you go, see? Easy,” Rei told the other. Hiromi smiled.


End file.
